Confirmed/Non-Confirmed Alien Riders
The Ben 10 Alien Riders has to be confirmed or not in this list. Their Voice Casts are: # Rie Kugimiya as Chise Ichijou/Kamen Rider Heatblast # Mai Fuchigami as Kamen Rider Wildmutt # Kensho Ono as Takeru Futatsugi/Kamen Rider Diamondhead # Iori Nomizu as Akemi Mitsuya/Kamen Rider XLR8 # Haruka Tomatsu as Masaru Yotsuba/Kamen Rider Grey Matter # Tatsuhisa Suzuki as Kouji Itsuwa/Kamen Rider Four Arms # Yuki Kaji as Itsuki Mutsuzuka/Kamen Rider Stinkfly # Shinnosuke Tachibana as Kamen Rider Ripjaws # Jungkook Jeon as Uzagi Saegusa/Kamen Rider Upgrade # Mamiko Noto as Kamen Rider Ghostfreak # Mamoru Miyano as Kazuto Yatsushiro/Kamen Rider Cannonbolt # Naomi Ozora as Yui Kudou/Kamen Rider Wildvine # Daiki Yamashita as Kamen Rider Spitter # Anzu Haruno as Kamen Rider Buzzshock # Yuka Iguchi as Kamen Rider Arctiguana # Kenichi Suzumura as Kamen Rider Blitzwolfer # Youko Hikasa as Kamen Rider Snare-oh # Chanyeol Park as Kamen Rider Frankenstrike # Aya Suzaki as Kamen Rider Upchuck # Ayaka Suwa as Kamen Rider Ditto # Rap Monster Namjoon as Kamen Rider Eye Guy # D.O. Kyung-soo as Kamen Rider Way Big # KENN as Kamen Rider Swampfire # Aki Toyosaki as Kamen Rider Echo Echo # Katsuyuki Konishi as Narita Tomitsuka/Kamen Rider Humungousaur # Jun Fukuyama as Jun Jugou/Kamen Rider Jetray # Akari Kitou as Kamen Rider Big Chill # Saori Hayami as Kamen Rider Chromastone # Ryosuke Yamada as Kamen Rider Brainstorm # Kouki Uchiyama as Kamen Rider Spidermonkey # Kana Hanazawa as Kamen Rider Goop # Yuichi Nakamura as Kamen Rider Lodestar # Yuuki Takada as Rei Koshino/Kamen Rider Rath # Risa Taneda as Kamen Rider Nanomech # Atsumi Tanezaki as Kamen Rider Water Hazard # Nao Toyama as Kamen Rider Ampfibian # Kazuyuki Okitsu as Kamen Rider Armodrillo # Daisuke Ono as Kamen Rider Terraspin # Natsuki Hanae as Kamen Rider NRG # Yoshitsugu Matsuoka as Kamen Rider Fasttrack # Yui Ogura as Kamen Rider ChamAlien # Tomokazu Sugita as Kamen Rider Eatle # Shouya Chiba as Kamen Rider Clockwork # Souma Saito as Kamen Rider Jury Rigg # Ryouta Osaka as Kamen Rider Shocksquatch # Yui Makino as Kamen Rider Feedback # Jimin Park as Kamen Rider Bloxx # Satoshi Hino as Kamen Rider Gravattack # Maaya Uchida as Kamen Rider Crashhopper # Satomi Satou as Kamen Rider Ball Weevil # Azumi Waki as Kamen Rider Pesky Dust # Chen Kim as Kamen Rider Mole-Stache # Sora Tokui as Kamen Rider Walkatrout # Hiro Shimono as Kamen Rider Worst # Olivia Hye as Kamen Rider Kickin Hawk # Takuya Eguchi as Kamen Rider Toepick # Makoto Furukawa as Kamen Rider Astrodactyl # Jin Kim as Kamen Rider Bullfrag # Nobuhiko Okamoto as Kamen Rider Atomix # V. Taehyung as Kamen Rider Gutrot # Yoshimasa Hosoya as Kamen Rider Whampire # Mutsumi Tamura as Arita Jumonji/Kamen Rider Overflow # Takuma Terashima as Shou Toichi/Kamen Rider Shock Rock # Yurika Kubo as Sumireko Futamaru/Kamen Rider Slapback Category:Ben 10 X Kamen Rider